dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Market Shops
Black market shops are illegal, underground shops found throughout Karnaca. A thriving business, Emily Kaldwin and Corvo Attano can purchase new upgrades, ammunition and gadgets from the shops. History While Dunwall has a small black market organization, on which Piero Joplin and Daud's Whalers sold items for coin in 1837, the system in Serkonos is the envy of the Dunwall underworld, and Hatters Gang members can be heard bemoaning the lack of a similar organization in Dunwall. By the time the protagonist returns to Dunwall in the mission Death to the Empress, at least one such store exists in Dunwall, a continuation of the Serkonan branch. The exorbitant prices caused by the Duke's tariffs has played a large part in the rise of these shops, whose own steep prices are excused when compared to the price for buying the items through legal channels, if they are one of the few items which can be purchased that way. Location Black market shops can be found all over Karnaca, including at the Campo Seta Dockyards, the Aventa District, the Dust District, the Palace District and Cyria Gardens. One has also been set up in the Black Pony Pub in the vicinity of Dunwall Tower by the time the protagonist returns there. While the shop owners pay off members of the Grand Guard to avoid being shut down, and pay protection money to the Howlers Gang to keep themselves safe, the shops still have to be set up in rather out-of-the-way locations. The symbol of two hands indicates the presence of a black market shop. Products Black market shops sell products that fall into two categories: upgrades and . Upgrades In Dishonored 2, upgrades either allow black market shops to sell new kinds of ammunition, improve the ammunition that black market shops sell (and the ammunition found around the world), and improve the equipment that the protagonist has, increasing their carry capacity, making them take less damage and the like. For a complete list of upgrades, along with their requirements and prices, see here. Gear All black market shops in the game sell certain items, listed below. Some shops also sell other items which are generally only useful at that time. General Items Unique Items Robbing During the events of Dishonored 2, every black market shop can be entered and robbed through various ways. If the shop owner spots the protagonist, they will close the store, and thus the only way to purchase upgrades. Ammunition and other valuable items, sometimes including bone charms and runes, can still be collected. Campo Seta Dockyards This store is entered by the back door. The key to this door can be found in the bloodfly-infested apartment located near the store. Note that Mindy Blanchard will become hostile if she notices the protagonist attacking the shopkeeper. Aventa District After bypassing the locked apartment gate and accessing the basement, two burglars can be overheard discussing a plot to blow up the back wall, but are lacking the required third whale oil tank. The protagonist can either find a third whale oil tank and detonate the explosion, or toss a grenade. Either of these will blow a hole in the wall, allowing access to the store. Cyria Gardens A crank wheel can be found just outside the store, and needs to be taken to the nearby river gate to open it, allowing access to a chain leading to a trapdoor. This trapdoor can be opened by shooting a link from a window grille next to the store. Climbing the chain gets the protagonist into the store. Dust District This shop is accessed by a code taken from a calendar in the apartment above the shop, accessible by breaking the wooden barrier blocking the door from an outside window. The code is the date (Day/Month) of the couple's marriage, the month provided by the note next to the Silvergraph of the couple, and the day being the only date highlighted that month on the calendar near the door. Palace District The shopkeeper here opens the door himself, when provided with the appropriate code phrase. The phrase can be found by listening to an audiograph found in an apartment occupied by the Grand Guard, after visiting the boat being used to smuggle supplies to the store, stealing the note carried by a woman behind the shop, and returning to the boat. The code must be given to the shopkeeper from the back door. Tower District It is not currently known exactly how to break into this store. It appears that a door is unlocked, allowing access to a hole in the shop's floor. The location of the key for this door is currently unknown. Trivia *Purchasing anything at a black market store only gives the customer one of that item. *The rewire tool is not available in the black market shop at the Campo Seta Dockyards, but is at every shop after that. *There is no rune available at the black market shop in the Dust or Palace Districts. *The shops can also be shut if the owner witnesses hostile action taking place outside their store. *Entering a black market shop grants the special action Black Market Heist for that mission. **Robbing a black market shop for the first time grants the achievement Black Market Burglar. *The code for the black market shop in the Palace District is "Serkonan Wines are Better Than Tyvian Prisons". However, this cannot be used without having found the code in the mission. *If Emily or Corvo rob more than two black market shops, the Howlers set up an ambush outside the store in the Palace District to try and capture the protagonist. **This locks the achievement Songs of Serkonos, as the third and final musical pair would otherwise be set up in this area. *If the protagonist returns to the black market shop in the Palace District after entering the next map, Disabled Carriage Rails will no longer be available. **Interestingly, grenades will have moved to the right hand side of the store, and selecting them will cause the background to display a nearby building instead. This is obviously a mistake. Gallery BMS.png|A standard black market shop. BMS UI.png|The interface presented when interacting with a black market shop. BMS Symbol.png|The two hands signifying a black market shop. Category:Dishonored 2 Category:Businesses Category:Spoilers